


Ebb and Flow

by DreamNotePrincess



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Ebb and Flow AU, Gen, Hat Kid is named Hali in this AU, Other, The Prince and Hat Kid are siblings, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28363308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamNotePrincess/pseuds/DreamNotePrincess
Summary: Lucas and his little sister Hali are mermaids from the Sapphire Kingdom who want to see the human world. For Lucas it’s to find the young girl who rescued him from hunters when he was a little boy, and for Hali it’s just to meet and make friends with humans. Soon they get their wish thanks to their grandfather, and are currently living with a Florist named Willow.
Kudos: 8





	1. Lucas and Hali

**Author's Note:**

> Yes! I have a new AHIT AU Fanfic for you all! This is my late holiday gift to all of you!!
> 
> I’ve been seeing so much mermaid AHIT stuff for the past month or two, and I tried to see if I can come up with something. So a couple of days ago while I was on my way to work. This lovely fanfic came to mind.
> 
> Thanks to my friend tusenskona for being my beta reader!!!
> 
> Enjoy!

Down deep below the sea lies the kingdom of Sapphire. An underwater kingdom where mermaids and mermen live in peace and harmony.

Above the Sapphire Kingdom, at the shore of the ocean, lies a small beach town called Subcon.

The merfolk of the Sapphire Kingdom have heard of the many stories of humans, both good and bad. However, the merfolk mostly heard of the bad and rarely of the good. Because of this, no mermaid or merman ever went near the Subcon shores.

The only mermaid to come close to Subcon was a young mermaid, a princess, who would always look at Subcon Island through a small set of rocks that looked over the town.

“Hali! Hali!” A male merman called out, zipping through the sea to reach the princess. He looked to be about 18 years old, had dark brown hair with purple highlights, a purple merman tail with the tip of the tail looking like the fin of a nurse shark. The merman was looking for Hali, his little sister, who always liked to swim off and go on adventures. “She better have not gotten too far.” He continued swimming far out till he saw a familiar tail splashing along the shore. He gasped recognizing it as his little sisters.

Hali, a young mermaid around the age of 8, with brown hair with yellow and purple highlights, wearing a purple and yellow top, and a light purple mermaid tail looking like the fin of a bala shark, made it out of the water and went up on the rocks to look at the kids playing on the Subcon beach. Hali sighed in happiness, wishing she could go and play with these kids. Heck, she wished she could meet a human. A good human like in the stories her grandfather told her. “There you are!” Hali gasped and turned to see her older brother glaring at her.

“Lucas!” Hali gasped. “How did you find me?”

“Well you stick out like a clownfish, and grandfather tells me you’d always swim up here, and he was right so I followed you.” Lucas explained. Hali glared at her brother puffing her cheeks like a pufferfish. Lucas laughed seeing his sister’s glare.

“It’s not funny!” She pouted crossing her arms and turning away from the older merman.

Lucas calmed down, wiping a tear from his eye and turning back to his younger sister. “So, why do you always come here?” He asked.

Hali sighed and looked back at the kids having fun on the beach. “I just wish I could make friends with a human.” She sighed. Lucas looked at his younger sister in surprise. “I know most humans are bad, but grandfather told me there’s good humans as well. Humans that save our fish friends, and clean up our waters!” Hali explained, laying her head on the rocks.

Lucas bit his lip and rubbed his arm nervously. It was like he wanted to tell his little sister something but wasn’t sure how she was going to react if he told her.

“Have you met a human before?” Hattie asked. Well, she had a knack for asking questions that were related to what Lucas was thinking about.

He looked around to see if no other mermaid or merman was around looking for them. Once the coast was clear, Lucas felt he was ready to tell his little sister the truth. “I have met a human before.” He admitted.

Hali gasped, losing her balance on the rock and falling back into the water. Hali swam close to her brother with a glare. “Tell me everything right now, brother!” She commanded with a growl in her voice. Lucas met a human and never told her? Hali needed to hear the details right _now!_

“Okay! Okay! Sheesh, you sound like dad.” Lucas reassured her. Hali giggled and held on to the rock, ready to hear the story. Lucas sighed and looked at the sky before telling the story. “Well, it happened when you were just a merbaby,” He started. “There were bad humans in the area fishing for our fish friends, and father and some of our merfolk tried to stop them. I tried to help too, but I ended up getting caught by the nets.” He explained with a frown, knowing that he could've died or worse.

Hali frowned as well; she couldn’t imagine what her life would’ve been like without her brother. Lucas and Hali weren’t just brother and sister, they have been best mermaid friends forever. Having a life without him would have made her life in Sapphire useless.

“However, a human saved me.” Lucas continued.

His sister blinked in surprise. “A human?” She asked. Lucas nodded, remembering that moment.

_It was about 10 years ago, and Lucas remembered feeling the netting around him choking him, ready to kill him off. He heard a splash, making his eyes widen thinking this was the humans now ready to kill him and use him for who knows what. However, the human in question was a little girl._

_The young girl used a knife and cut the ropes from him, setting him free, even though she ended up accidentally cutting herself. Lucas stared at the young girl, who signaled to him that he was free before she went to swim back up to the surface._

_“Thank you.” Lucas whispered._

“And that was the last I saw of her.” Lucas finished the story. Hali’s eyes sparkled in joy hearing her big brother’s story.

“Wow!” She said in amazement. The two mermaid siblings were quiet afterwards, the only noise provided for their ears being the seagulls cries and the waves. “Have you ever wanted to find her?” Hali asked.

Lucas sighed. “Well, I want to, but I don’t remember what she looked like.” He admitted.

Hali thought for a second and smiled, coming up with an idea. “Let’s go talk to papa and grandfather!” Hali suggested.

“Wait, what?” Lucas asked. Hali didn’t reply and dived back into the water. Lucas followed after his sister who was now swimming back to their home. “Talk about what with them?”

“Subcon!” Hali answered. “Let’s see if there is a way we could visit Subcon! We can find a way to get close and say hi to the humans or maybe be humans ourselves!”

“Are you crazy!?” Lucas shouted. His little sister was being fish-brained right now. “You know what dad would say if he heard you ask that?!” Hali went quiet and started to think of what her father would say. However, Lucas was able to answer for her. “He’d say: Hali Nebula Tide, are you being a fish-brain right now! Humans are dangerous and I’d forbid you going to Subcon!” Lucas shouted, imitating their father.

Hali laughed at her big brother’s interpretation of their father and soon Lucas joined in as they swam back home.

Back at the Sapphire Kingdom’s castle, King Dolan floated around pacing back and forth. His children haven’t been back yet and it was almost curfew time for Hali.

King Dolan looked like his son except with a beard, an indigo colored tail shaped as the fin of a whale shark. “Where could they be?” He asked himself. “I hope Hali didn’t swim too far up.”

The king then heard the door open and close as his children swam towards him. “We’re home, papa!” Hali shouted, giving her father a hug.

King Dolan sighed, giving a small smile as he hugged his little girl. “Where were you?” He asked.

“Out swimming!” Hali exclaimed. King Dolan crossed his arm and raised an eyebrow. He knew his daughter was out swimming, but where was she swimming? Hali sighed. “I might have swam near the rock that’s near Subcon Island.” She admitted.

“What!?” King Dolan shouted.

“No humans saw me!” Hali shouted back. “Lucas was my witness!”

Lucas eyes widened and tried to defend himself. “Father, I was only looking for her.”

King Dolan sighed. He was still angry that his daughter was that close to the shores, though seeing his oldest son go looking for her calmed him down a bit. “Darling, why are you going near the islands? Don’t you know how dangerous humans are?” He asked, not in his angry tone, but in his disappointed tone.

Hali sighed. “I know, but something about that island is interesting. I wanted to see it for myself in person.”

 _“Here we go.”_ Lucas mumbled.

“I really want to meet humans!” Hali exclaimed.

Lucas counted down to three using his fingers waiting for his father to process her answer, but before he could get to one, King Dolan let out a roar. “ARE YOU CRAZY!?”

“I knew it.” Lucas sang.

“I can’t believe you are this goldfish-brained Hali!” King Dolan shouted, which made both Hali and Lucas flinch. Hali looked away from her father as she rubbed her arm. “Humans are dangerous!”

“Not all humans!” Hali shouted back.

“You best get those thoughts out of your head right now, young lady!” King Dolan shouted. “Do you understand me?” Hali went quiet, not dignifying her father with a response. King Dolan then repeated the question “I said, do you understand me?” Hali sighed, looking down at her fins and gavea slow nod. “Now, go to your room, both of you.”

“Yes father.” Lucas and Hali chimed, swimming to their rooms. King Dolan then collapsed on his chair and put his hand over his face. He turned towards a painting on the wall that showed him and his wife.

King Dolan sighed, “Oh Autumn,” He started. “If only you were here. You’d talk to Hali for me.” He whispered.

Meanwhile, another merman listened in the conversation. He had a blue tail stylized as a basking shark, and grey and blue hair. The merman let out a sigh and swam towards the hall where Hali’s and Lucas’s rooms were.

Hali was laying down on her seashell bed, upset at her father. She wished he could understand that not all humans were bad, but he doesn’t believe anything she says. Even if there was evidence or a witness, he wouldn’t believe it unless he was there personally to witness the event. “I just wished he would believe me.” Hali whimpered to herself. She sniffled a bit, wiping away stray tears from her eyes.

_Knock! Knock!_

Hali didn’t look up when she heard someone knock on her door. “Go away!” Her yelling was muffled by her pillow. However, Lucas, being the exemplary example of a big brother opened the door ignoring his sister’s protest. Hali looked up at him and glared. “I said go away, you know.” Lucas swam over to his sister’s bed and laid down next to her, gently rubbing her back in comfort. She really didn’t need it, but welcomed it nonetheless.

Soon after he came in, another knock was heard on the door.

“Come in.” Lucas spoke up. The door opened and Lucas and Hali gasped seeing Tim, their grandfather.

“Grandpa!” Hali exclaimed swimming over as fast as she could to her grandfather and gave him a big hug. Tim chuckled and hugged his granddaughter back. “What brings you here?” She asked.

Tim motioned for his grandchildren to come with him. “Follow me.”  
Hali smiled, knowing where she was going and quickly followed with. Lucas was confused, but followed along his grandfather, who took them to a small hidden lab where many magic potions and artifacts were all placed on an assortment of shelves.

“Grandfather, what’s all this?” Lucas asked.

“Guess now’s a good time as ever.” Hali spoke up. She faced her older brother and told him the truth. “I’ve been learning mermaid magic for a couple of months now from grandpa.”

“And she’s getting better at it!” Tim added with a smile. Hali smiled at her grandfather, grateful to have him teach her all there is to magic.

Lucas was impressed with his little sister. It made sense to him now in hindsight. There were days she’d be reading books about magic or being gone for long periods of time and come back just in time for dinner.

Tim went over his series of potions and picked out a sparkly blue one. Hali was mesmerized by the potion. “What is this, grandfather?” She asked.

“This is the potion that may help you become human.” Tim revealed. Lucas and Hali gasped, but for the latter it was out of joy.

“Really!?” Hali exclaimed.

Tim nodded. “Since you told me how much you wanted to visit Subcon Island, I’ve found an old spell from 200 years ago.” He explained, swimming to a large magic book nearby and turning the page to where he made the potion. “You see, merfolk would use this potion to deliver goods to the humans of Subcon by being humans. Sometimes merfolk would use it to visit Subcon just for the fun of it.” He explained. Hali was interested in the story, and was surprised knowing merfolk and humans did get along in the past.

“Wait, humans and merfolk got along?” Lucas asked.

“Correct.” Tim replied. “However, Subcon entered a war long ago, and when the opposing side heard about us merfolk, they attempted to catch us. After that, merfolk stopped coming to their shores. With time passing by, merfolk began to fear any humans, as any of them could be just another poacher.” He explained.

Lucas and Hali looked down in dejection. They now know why merfolk had to stay hidden from humans.

Tim then continued about his talk about merfolk. “This spell hasn’t been used for 200 years, but hasn’t been ripped out of magic books just yet.” He explained as he looked at the bottle. “I’ve made a couple of these to hopefully see the human world myself,” Tim then turned to his grandkids, “But I think you two should give it a try.”

“Wait, what?” Lucas and Hali exclaimed at the same time, but with two different reactions behind it. Lucas was confused and shocked, but Hali was amazed that she would finally be able to meet humans.

“Isn’t that great Lucas? You can find the girl! The girl who saved your life!” Hali exclaimed. Lucas blinked in surprise. He never thought about that girl until he brought it up with Hali earlier today. However, how would he know who the girl was?

Lucas gave a small smile. “I guess, it wouldn’t hurt.” He finally said. Hali squealed, clapping her hands with glee.

“Before you two do go off, the potion isn’t going to make you fully human. If you two get wet, you’ll revert back to your mermaid forms.” Tim warned them. “If you get caught you must come back to the kingdom.”

Lucas nodded. “Understood.”

“What would papa say? Does he know you're doing this?” Hali asked. Tim shook his head and Hali gave a dark chuckle.

“I’ll tell him once you guys are up in Subcon.” Tim told his grandkids, seemingly giddy to give his son a heart attack over his kids. “You two ready?” He asked.

“Wait!” Hali shouted. She swam towards a drawer that held a small bag, and put the bag on. “Alright, ready!” Tim gave a soft chuckle as he opened the blue potion and put a small droplet on each of his grandkid’s tails.

Soon, bubbles went around the siblings and they were being levitated to the surface. Both siblings hugged each other. They weren’t sure what to expect during their time in Subcon, but they were excited.

By sunset, the beach had calmed down and everyone was going home for the day after all the fun they had. Near the shore was a florist with red hair tied into a braid, wearing a brown apron over a blue dress. She was handing out the last of her flowers to people passing by before she closed up shop for the day.

“Here you go, some white tulips and white petunias. I hope you like them.” She said to the customer.

“Thank you so much. My daughter will love these!” The man said before he paid the young girl and left the stand. The florist waved goodbye and let out a sigh after another long day of work. She looked at the clock and smiled seeing it was closing time, which meant she only needed to clean up what little needed to be cleaned before she could go home.

As the florist locked up her shop she saw two figures on the beach. She walked on over to them, and gasped seeing a young man and a girl passed out on the shore. “A-are you okay?” The Florist asked.

The man slowly opened his eyes, but quickly closed them again. The florist then picked up the girl, dragged up the man until he was enough on her back that she could walk home with little to no problem.


	2. Willow the Florist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas and Hali wake up and find themselves in human clothes. Willow introduces herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter! Sorry for the long update, January has been VERY stressful for me and I had no motivation to post or work on anything at my usual pace. 
> 
> Thanks to my good friend Subby for helping me beta read!!
> 
> Enjoy!!

Lucas slowly opened his eyes and woke up, no longer in the Sapphire Kingdom, but a bedroom. The room was painted a reddish-brown color with flower paintings all over the wall. He turned over to his right side and saw Hali asleep right next to him, smiling. Lucas then remembered everything that had happened; their grandfather using a spell to turn them human. Lifting up the blanket to check, he saw he had legs now. “It worked.” He exclaimed. He then started to laugh, “It worked!” Lucas covered his mouth and turned to Hali seeing her starting to wake up.

Hali groaned as she rubbed her head wondering what had happened since the spell. “W-what happened?” She asked, groaning in pain.

“Check your legs.” Lucas replied. 

Hali was confused; Her legs? She did what her brother told her. She looked under the blanket and gasped seeing her legs for the first time. “Human fins!” She exclaimed.

“Feet Hali. Feet.” Lucas corrected her. Hali chuckled nervously and hugged her big brother. Lucas hugged her back. They quickly let go when they heard someone opening the door. Turning around they saw the person who brought them here.

“Oh you're awake!” Willow exclaimed. “How are you two feeling?” She asked.

Lucas wasn’t sure how to respond, but taking a gulp he responded, “F-fine.”

“Who are you?” Hali asked.

“My name is Willow Redgrove.” Willow introduced herself. “What are your names?”

“I’m Lucas, and this is my little sister Hali.” Lucas introduced himself and his little sister. Hali gave a chuckle and a small wave, realizing she was interacting with her first human.

Willow giggled as she walked closer to the two. “Shy?” She asked. Lucas nodded in reply, which earned him an elbow to the rib by Hali. “So where did you two come from?” 

Hali and Lucas froze and looked at each other, wondering how they would explain this to Willow. They couldn’t tell her they were mermaids from an underwater kingdom, she’d probably not believe them and think they're crazy, or worse! “W-well we came from...came from?” Hali tried to think of something to keep the mermaid identity a secret, but nothing came to mind.

Before Hali could speak, Lucas was able to come up with an excuse. “We were traveling at sea and got lost.” He lied. Hali looked at her brother giving him a look that screamed “that’s the best excuse you can come with?”

However, Willow was able to believe it. “Well, you guys are welcome to stay here as long as you want till you guys have the strength to travel again.” She said. “I hope you also like the clothes I gave you guys.”

Lucas and Hali looked and saw they were wearing clothes now. Lucas wore a purple t-shirt with a golden spooky face on it and red and purple flower beach shorts.

Hali still wore her top from when she was a mermaid but wore blue shorts with bubbles and colorful stars on them. She smiled loving the feel of clothes on her legs.

“Thank you.” Lucas replied. 

Willow smiled giving a light chuckle. “I’ll be downstairs if you need me. Just relax you two.” Willow spoke up before leaving them to be. Lucas and Hali nodded in reply, and once Willow was gone Hali quickly got out of bed to try out her feet. 

She wobbled a bit, but soon got the hang on using her feet. Hali walked a bit, but quickly fell still not getting used to them. Hali got up to try again, and soon walking became a bit of a breeze to her. Soon it was Lucas’s turn to learn how to walk with his human legs. He struggled a bit, but used the bed to balance and get around. When Lucas let go of the bed he was able to walk a bit he did wobble and almost fell, but he was able to walk.

“Okay, not as hard as I thought it would be.” Lucas commented.

“Yep.” Hali replied. Seeing how perfectly she could walk, Hali spotted her bag and went over to it. She opened the bag and sighed seeing none of the stuff was touched inside.

“What’s all that?” Lucas asked.

Hali grabbed the bag and dumped everything out of it. Inside were potions and some shells. “Since Grandpa was teaching me magic. I wanted to bring some of my mermaid magic with me here.” She explained.

Lucas raised an eyebrow at this. “Isn’t that dangerous?” He asked.

“As long as I don’t show it off, and use it for emergencies.” Hali replied. Lucas rolled his eyes. Anytime Hali uses anything special and promises to use it for emergencies or anything important it ends up getting used in any way, shape or form. Hali saw her brother roll his eyes, and reassured him, “I-I promise this time! Really I will!”

“You sure?” He asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Promise!”

“Alright then.”

Hali smiled and put her stuff away, and decided to get a tour of their new place for the time being. She turned towards the bathroom and went in to look around. Hali turned towards a mirror and saw that the streaks on her hair were gone. It didn’t matter she had legs now! Her eyes then glanced at the sink, she saw the faucet handles and wondered what it does. Turning it, she saw water come out of the sink, her eyes widened with amazement.

However, touching the water was a mistake. Once she touched it, she fell on the floor. The thud was heard from the guest room and the kitchen, where Willow was working. Lucas ran into the bathroom hoping his little sister was okay.

“Hali! Are you-” Lucas froze seeing Hali’s tail had come back. “Y-your tail?”

“I was touching water and well,” she paused as her tail moved around, “this happened.” Lucas sighed, shaking his head. He remembered their grandfather’s warning about touching water. “Hali, don’t you remember what grandfather told us?” He asked.

Hali opened her mouth and gave a chuckle. “Oh yeah, I forgot.” She laughed. Lucas groaned in reply.

“Is everything okay up there!” Willow yelled.

Quickly, Lucas grabbed a towel and put it over Hali’s legs. “Yeah! Everything is fine! Hali just slipped!” Lucas lied. Well technically told a half-truth.

“Do you want me to come up and-” Willow was cut off by the siblings.

“NO!” Lucas and Hali shouted. Willow jumped a bit. “We’re fine! Don’t worry!” Lucas added. Willow decided to go back to the kitchen, but still worried about the siblings.

Lucas was using the towel to see if drying her arms and legs could revert her back to human. It took a while at first, but soon her fins magically disappeared and reverted back to legs. The siblings sighed in relief seeing that was a close call. “Let’s be careful with water for now on, kay?” 

“Okay.” Hali replied.

After that mishap Lucas and Hali went down stairs and saw Willow in the kitchen putting some bowls of soup on the table. Willow saw them enter and gave a smile. “Hope you two are hungry. I made some soup.” She offered.

Hali went to sit down at the table, and looked at the soup before giving it a try. She’d never tried human food before, so this was exciting. Taking the spoon, she put it in the soup and gave it a slurp. Her taste buds beamed with how delicious it was. “This is good!” She beamed.

“I’m glad.” Willow replied, giving a soft chuckle. “I usually cook a lot, but my job kept me late.” She explained. Then she thought of something, “Hey, think you would like to help out at my family’s flower shop?” She asked Lucas.

The mermaid prince was taken aback at Willow’s offer. He never had a job before, unless you count babysitting Hali or covering up for a guard when they went to investigate. “W-well I never had a job before, b-but sure if it isn’t too hard.” He replied.

“Don’t worry I’ll help you.” Willow reassured him. Lucas smiled at the offer, which caused Hali to roll her eyes over it

“Grown ups.” Hali grumbled. Lucas chuckled and ruffled his little sister’s hair. Willow also laughed and the three went to enjoy their dinner. After eating, Lucas and Hali fell asleep in the guest room, exhausted after a long day.

Willow was watching through the doorway and smiled seeing her two new guests resting. She was soon interrupted by her smartphone ringing. She dug the phone out and smiled seeing who it was on the phone.

“Nessie!” Willow exclaimed.

“Will! How are ya?” Vanessa, or Nessie asked over the phone.

“Great ! Listen I have some news to tell you.”

“Me first! I’m finally coming home!”

Willow smiled. “Really?” She asked. “How was that rich people, fancy vacation anyways?” 

Vanessa groaned. “It sucked! Just boring old rich people talking about their money, and their kid’s futures while my mother is disappointed I’m not like them and such.” She complained.

“Yikes.” Willow replied.

“I know.” Vanessa and Willow shared a laugh. Both girls were glad to hear from each other during the summer. “So what is the big news you're trying to tell me?” Vanessa asked.

Willow told Vanessa about Lucas and Hali and how they’ll be living with her for quite some time. Vanessa seemed interested in this Lucas fellow, but before she could get her hopes up she had to ask. “So, how old is Lucas?” Vanessa asked.

“Around our age.” Willow answered.

Perfect! “Great! I’ll be home by morning. I would love to take the two around town!” Vanessa explained.

“Hey I wanted to give them a tour around town first.” Willow replied, smirking. The two shared another laugh over the phone. “Can’t wait to see you tomorrow, Nessie.”

“Can’t wait to see you too.” 

Soon a yell was heard over on Vanessa’s end of the phone. “Vanessa! It's late, go to sleep!”

Vanessa groaned, rolling her eyes. “Gotta go. My mother wants me in bed.”

“Alright, see you in the morning, Nessie. Good night.” Willow said.

“Night.” The two friends got off the phone, and Willow decided it was time for her to get some sleep herself. She went to her room, untied her hair and collapsed on her bed falling asleep.

The following morning, Willow was still in bed as someone was shaking her to wake up. Groaning she got up to see it was Hali. “Morning!” She beamed.

“Morning.” Willow yawned. She got up and stretched. “How did you sleep?” She asked.

“Great!” Hali replied. “The bed was so warm and fluffy, and my brother is still asleep!” Willow giggled and got out of bed, slipping onto some warm blue slippers. 

“Would you like to help me with breakfast?” Willow asked.

“Sure!” Hali replied with a big smile. Willow and Hali went downstairs and got ready to make breakfast. Hali didn’t know how to cook, so she just helped set the table and sat down waiting for her food. As Willow was on the stove flipping pancakes and turned to see Hali just sitting there patiently. 

“Hali,” Willow spoke up. Hali turned to her. “Do you want to help me flip these pancakes?” She asked. 

Hali got up from her seat and went over to Willow. She watched the older girl flip the pancakes as high as she could before catching it on the pan. “Wow!” Hali said, impressed.

“Want to give it a try?” Willow asked, offering her the pan. Hali nodded, but she was nervous to touch the pan. Was it hot? Will it hurt her? Lots of those questions went through Hali’s mind as she hesitated to touch the pan. “The handle isn’t hot. The pan is, but the handle is fine.” Willow reassured her. Hali nodded and took the handle, believing in Willow. 

“How do I flip it?” Hali asked.

“I’ll show you.” Willow then put her hand over Hali’s and slowly yet surely taught her how to make pancakes. Hali smiled, smelling the pancake cook right in front of her. “Alright, ready to flip it?” She asked. Hali nodded in reply. The two got ready and soon flipped the pancake too high, and instead of landing back on the pan it landed on Lucas’s head.

The two girls held their laughter seeing the funny sight in front of them. “What’s on my head?” Lucas asked, glaring at the girls. The girls didn’t respond and started laughing harder seeing the pancake slide off of Lucas’s face. The batter and the grease from the pancake gave Hali a harder laugh.

Willow helped Lucas clean his face with a towel, and soon all three of them were having pancakes for breakfast with bacon and some scrambled eggs. Lucas never tried bacon before, and boy it was now his new favorite food. “Bacon is delicious! How do you make it this crispy?” He asked, eating another one.

“My dad taught me.” Willow replied. “You’d never tried bacon before?” She asked.

“Our family has a...special diet.” Hali lied, giving a wink to her brother. Willow nodded understanding. There were so many mysteries about her guest, but she didn’t want to pry more into their lives. 

The three heard a knock on the door, and Willow quickly got up to answer it. She looked through the peephole and smiled seeing who was at the door. She quickly opened the door and was greeted by her best friend, Vanessa. “Hey Nessie.”

“Willow!” Vanessa exclaimed giving her best friend a hug.

“How was your trip back home?” Willow asked.

Vanessa rolled her eyes. “Dad wanted to leave early as possible so we left around 4 in the morning and drove back to Subcon.” She explained. “However, we didn’t stop for any breakfast so…did you cook anything interesting?” 

“Yes, my guest and I have just started eating.” Willow replied. “But does your mother mind?”

Vanessa sighed hearing there was food. “Yes, I told her I want to be dropped off here to see you.” She explained. The blonde haired girl made her way to the kitchen and stopped in her tracks seeing Lucas. The latter turned to her and blushed heavily seeing Vanessa. The two were like this for a while, not saying a word or anything.

Hali waved her hand over her brother’s face seeing he was in an emotionless state. “Brother? Lucas?” She asked. “Are you okay?” Still no response. 

Willow walked right in and saw her guest and best friend staring at each other romantically. “V-Vanessa this is Lucas. He’s my guest I’ve been telling you about.” She said introducing the young man.


	3. Tour of Subcon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Willow and Vanessa give the mermaid siblings a tour around town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, but this is needed because the next one is where the REAL fun can begin!!
> 
> Hope you Enjoy!!!!

Since Vanessa’s arrival, Lucas and Vanessa stood there smiling like idiots at each other not saying a word. Hali continued to wave her hand over her brother’s face, but nothing. Even Willow tried to snap her best friend out of her loving trance, but she was out of it too.

“Welp, I hate to do this, but-” Willow paused to take a deep breath and then shout in Vanessa and Lucas’s faces. “EARTH TO VANESSA AND LUCAS SNAP OUT OF IT LOVE BIRDS!” She yelled. However, the two still stared at each other lovingly, not caring they were just yelled at.

“Maybe I can do something.” Hali suggested. She then stood up on the chair and gave her older brother a smack on the face.

“Ow! What was that for?!” Lucas yelled at his sister.

“For being some googly eyed lovey dovey Angel Fish that’s why?!” Hali snapped back. Lucas glared at his little sister, till he heard a giggle coming from Vanessa. He turned to her, and the woman’s giggles turned to laughs.

Lucas blinked in confusion but soon started to laugh alongside her. Hali was confused, but Willow smiled seeing her best friend and roommate happy. The two lovebirds stopped laughing and stared at each other again. “Sorry,” Lucas chuckled, “but hi I’m Lucas.” He introduced himself holding his hand out.

“I’m Vanessa Greengrove.” Vanessa introduced herself in reply. She smiled lovingly at Lucas, making the later chuckle. “So, what brings you here?”

“Well, my sister and I got lost and well your friend is letting us stay here for the time being.” Lucas replied.

“Hello. I’m Hali.” Hali introduced herself giving a wave. However, Vanessa ignored Hali’s introduction and continued to talk with Lucas.

“Well, welcome to Subcon Lucas. I hope Willow has been treating you well?” Vanessa asked.

“She has.” Lucas replied.

The two continued to talk as Hali stood there confused to why Vanessa ignored her. She shrugged it off and continued to watch her brother and Vanessa talk. “So have you been given a tour around Subcon yet?” Vanessa asked.

“Nope. Willow was going to take us after breakfast.” Lucas replied.

“Well let me join you guys then!” Vanessa exclaimed, clapping her hands together.

“That would be great!”

Vanessa smiled and hugged Lucas. “Great! Well you should finish up breakfast, and I’ll be catching up with Willow!” Lucas smiled as he saw Vanessa pull Willow away to her room. Lucas chuckled and sat back down giving a lovely sigh towards Vanessa as she went off to talk with Willow. Hali rolled her eyes and went to finish her breakfast.

After breakfast, Willow and Vanessa took Lucas and Hat Kid to town, giving them a tour of their home. “So this here is Subcon,” Willow said. “Our little island home, called home.”

Hali and Lucas were interested in all the shops around Subcon, there were lots of clothing stores, cafes, everything needed in a small little town. The two girls stopped in front of a flower shop, which Lucas thought was the shop Willow was talking about earlier. “Is this the flower shop?” Hali asked.

“Yep.” Willow replied with a giggle. “My mother built this flower shop with my grandparents when she was my age.” She explained. “Now, she left me in charge of running her store.” Willow then opened the door to her store and Hali and Lucas were in awe at all the flowers in her shop. They’ve never seen land flowers before, and saw they were as colorful as the sea plants in Sapphire. Willow grabbed an apron and threw it to Lucas. “Starting tomorrow, you’ll be working with me!” She exclaimed.

“May I help out too?” Hali asked.

Willow sighed. “Sure, but I can’t have you work long hours.”

Hali shrugged, “That’s fine.” Willow smiled at the young girl. After closing the flower shop for a bit, Willow and Vanessa took the siblings to a small clothing store to find them new outfits to wear. The second they opened the door to the shop Vanessa grabbed Lucas’s hand and took him inside. As they were inside Vanessa was looking through all the clothes and passing it to Hali to hold on too. The young girl couldn’t carry any more of the piles of clothes, and Willow had to swoop in and help carry half the pile.

Soon Lucas was trying on every single outfit Vanessa picked out for him, one was a red and purple prince outfit, which confused him, but Vanessa thought it looked cute on him. Hali and Willow giggled over the prince outfit.

“It looks nice on you, bro!” Hali commented.

“If I was in some storybook.” Lucas added looking at the prince outfit he was wearing. The girls shared a laugh till Hali spotted an outfit that interested her. It was a long purple dress with yellow stars on the bottom. It looked pretty, and she wanted to buy it. Picking up the dress from the rack she looked at it closely and smiled.

“May I buy this?” Hali asked. Soon she saw Vanessa paying for all of Lucas’s clothes. Hali frowned and put the dress away. She then sadly followed Willow and Vanessa behind looking down at the sidewalk.

“Everything okay?” Willow asked.

“Y-yeah.” Hali lied. She didn’t want to make a scene, so she wanted to show she was okay. Willow knew something was wrong, but kept quiet about it.

However, the entire tour Willow started to realize why Hali has been feeling low. Throughout the entire day showing around Subcon, Vanessa ignored Hali the entire day and only kept her focus on Lucas. Lucas and Willow took notice of Vanessa’s treatment towards Hali, and mentioned to her, “Maybe you should get something for Hali.”

Vanessa would respond with, “Next location. I promise.” Willow rolled her eyes at that statement. With that Willow turned towards Hali, and rubbed her shoulder.

“Hali, whatever you need. I’ll get it for you.” Willow promised. Hali smiled at the offer, she was glad Willow was king and caring to her.

The group paused their walk to have some ice cream for a snack. Vanessa and Willow both bought the ice cream and sat down on the bench. Vanessa was feeding some chocolate ice cream to Lucas, romantically, who now was a bit nervous with how sweet Vanessa was being towards him.

As they ate, Hali asked a question to Willow, “Willow,” She started.

“What is it?” Willow asked in reply.

“How did you become friends with Vanessa?” Hali asked.

Willow sighed as she put her ice cream spoon down. “Well we’ve known each other since we were three years old.” She started. “Vanessa‘s family is rich, and owns this entire shopping center here, technically her mom is the mayor of Subcon.”

“The mayor?” Hali asked in confusion. She heard of kings and queens in her kingdom, but never a mayor. “We never had a mayor where I live.”

“Well, a mayor is someone who runs a town. Making sure laws are in place and such.” Willow explained.

“Oh like a king!”

“Well, almost.” Willow corrected her. “I’m guessing you lived in a monarch county?” She asked.

Hali blushed in embarrassment. “Well, my dad is the king of where we live and-“ Hali was interrupted by Vanessa who overheard Hali and Willow’s conversation.

“You’re royalty?!” Vanessa asked, which surprised Hali as it was the first time Vanessa had ever spoken to her.

“Y-yeah my dad is the king where we live.” Hali repeated, yet nervously.

Vanessa gasped again and faced Lucas. “That makes you a prince!” She beamed. Lucas nodded slowly. Vanessa squealed and hugged Lucas tight. “My very own prince!”

Lucas chuckled nervously, he turned to Hali and gave her a small glare. Hali gave a nervous smile, and just continued to eat her ice cream. Willow then decided to continue with her story of how she met Vanessa. “Anyways,” she continued. “When I met Vanessa, I didn’t know she was the mayor’s daughter. My mom just opened her flower shop, and the first one to introduce me and be kind to me was Vanessa.” Willow then started to recall that day:

_Five- year old Willow was standing with her mother as she planted the flowers outside the store to stand out. The young girl then heard footsteps thinking it was her very first customer. Grabbing some flowers she turned to face the person coming over. “Welcome to our flower shop!” Willow beamed. She then realized she was face to face with another five-year old girl, Vanessa._

_The two girls were quiet, staring at one another. It felt like the winds of fate brought them together. “Hello.” Vanessa beamed. “Welcome to Subcon.”_

_“H-Hi.” Willow replied, nervously. She looked down at the flowers in her hand and handed it over to Vanessa. “For you.”_

_Vanessa blinked in surprise and grabbed the flowers from Willow. With a bright beaming smile, her eyes sparkling in joy she replied with, “Thank you! Would you like to be my best friend?” She asked._

“And that’s how Vanessa and I became friends.” Willow finished telling the story.

Hali smiled hearing how Willow and Vanessa became friends. It sounded Vanessa was a kind and sweet young girl then the Vanessa that was spending time with them now. Though it made her think, maybe Vanessa will be one day nice to her, and she was focusing on Lucas that’s all.

The rest of the day was nice, and Hali just ignored Vanessa throughout the day. After a long day of shopping, which Hali was able to get some new clothes herself. The four ate at a café and were just talking and relaxing. “So did you enjoy Subcon, my prince?” Vanessa asked.

Lucas chuckled. “Sure did.” He replied. Vanessa smiled and rested her head on Lucas’s shoulder, making the young man blush.

“Are you busy tomorrow?” Vanessa asked again.

“Well tomorrow I start helping Willow at her shop, but that’s about it.” Lucas answered.

“Well, want to go to the pier and have a date?”

“The pier?”

“The pier is a place not too far from here,” Willow explained pointing in the distance. Lucas and Hali looked into the distance and saw a large ferris wheel in the distance. “Vanessa and I got there all the time! Remember that one time we went on the Tilt-a-whirl 6 times to the point we got sick!”

Vanessa laughed remembering that memory. “We were 13 at the time, finding ways to get sick to miss the pop quiz.” She added.

“Then we did get sick, but I had it worse.”

“But I did win that fluffy stuffed lion you were eyeing at.” Vanessa and Willow laughed a bit more before sighing over that memory.

Lucas and Hali looked at each other and smiled. “That sounds like fun!” Hali exclaimed. “Could I go?”

Vanessa went silent, she almost wanted to laugh and decline the young girl not being between her and Lucas, but her best friend was there so she had to decline Hali in the nicest way possible. “Well, I just want it to be between me and your brother if that’s alright.” Vanessa replied, forcing a smile on her face.

“Well, what if I took Hali with me to the fair. You’ll be with Lucas and I’ll be with Hali. Sound okay?” Willow suggested.

Vanessa thought about it and sighed. “I guess it wouldn’t hurt for all four of us to go.” Hali gasped and smiled seeing she got to go to the pier after all. “You're going to love it my prince, I’m going to take you on ALL my favorite rides!” She exclaimed.

Lucas chuckled, and gave a small smile. He’s only been on land one day, and now he has a girlfriend and a date.

What can possibly go wrong?


	4. Fun and games until...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry it's been awhile!! Here is the next chapter!!!
> 
> Thanks to my good friend tusenskona for beta reading for me! ^^
> 
> Enjoy!!!

Evening fell on Subcon, and Vanessa was at the entrance of the pier waiting on Willow, Lucas, and Hali. They promised to show up by sundown, and sundown came and went but still no sign of the three. “Where are they?” Vanessa asked herself out loud. She watched the sunset slowly dip down as stars were starting to dot the sky while the trio remained late.

Though one member of the trio started to creep up behind her and cover her eyes. Vanessa yelped, ready to punch who tried to shield her eyes. “Guess who?” Willow teased. Vanessa frowned and removed her friend’s hands from her face.

“Please don’t do that again!” Vanessa squeaked out, crossing her arms.

Willow giggled. “Sorry. I was getting some new clothes for Hali and finding something nice for Lucas.” She explained. Vanessa looked to see Hali wearing the purple starry dress she saw earlier today. She then looked up at Lucas wearing a dark red button up shirt, dark purple shorts and purple flip flops.

“Willow thought this would look nice on me for our date.” Lucas mentioned, rubbing the back of his head. “Do you like it?” He chuckled.

“I love it!” Vanessa beamed, giving Lucas a hug. Lucas blushed and nervously hugged Vanessa back, which made the young girl blush as well.

“Love birds.” Hali mumbled, as she rolled her eyes. Vanessa whipped her head towards the little girl the moment she heard the comment, who in turn replied by whistling and looking away.

Vanessa rolled her eyes back and took Lucas’ hand, leading him inside the pier to have fun. Willow giggled and put her arm around Hali. “Ready to go in and have fun?” She asked. Hali nodded in reply and went in.

Hali’s eyes widened at everything the pier had to offer; rides, food, games, everything that could be fun. It reminded her of the fairs that happened at home every year! She wondered if human world events were similar to the ones in the Sapphire Kingdom, or if they were different. She wasn’t sure what to try first, a game or some snacks in one of the food booths.

“Everything looks so fun, I don’t know what to pick first.” Hali told Willow.

“Well, what do you feel like doing the most?”

Hali looked and saw a Scrambler ride that looked similar to a seashell ride her father put her and Lucas on at the last fair. “That one!” She exclaimed pointing at the ride.

Willow laughed. “Well you’re in luck, that’s one of my favorite rides!” She exclaimed. The two girls giggled and waited in line for the ride. Once they were on said ride, they laughed and screamed out in excitement and joy.. After getting off the ride, the two were dizzy, but still giggling. “Man, I feel sick.” Willow slurred.

“Me too.” Hali slurred as well. The two decided to sit down and relax for a bit so their vision wasn’t swimming. Even with a few minutes passing, Hali was still dizzy, so Willow decided to go get the two of them soda in hopes that Hali would feel better.

“This may help you feel a bit better.” Willow handed her a cup of soda. Hali took the soda and took a sip. Her eyes widened as the taste washed through her mouth.

“This is delicious! I love this flavor!”

“It’s orange soda flavor! One of my personal favorites!” Willow exclaimed.

“I never tried orange flavored soda before.” Hali told her. “As a matter of fact I never had soda before.” Hali kept drinking the soda all the way to the point it was empty. She sighed as she noticed that the cup was empty. “Could I have another?”

Willow blinked in surprise. She didn’t finish her soda yet, yet this young girl finished her soda in just a few seconds. Willow giggled, “Sure.” She replied. Hali handed Willow her cup and waited for her to come back with more soda. As she was getting more soda for Hali, the latter looked at a game booth where there was a bunch of colorful seahorse plush.

Hali got up from the bench and went to look to see how to get the seahorse plush. The way to get the plush was to play a game, where you fish for a golden fish. It seemed easy enough, if the golden fish wasn’t surrounded by so many red and blue fish. “Would you like to play, little girl?” The man running the booth asked. Hali looked up at the tall buff man, nervously.

“Um, sure?” Hali replied, nervously. The man handed her the fishing rod, and looking at it saw there was a small hoop at the end. Hali then focused on the golden fish, and taking a deep breath she put the fishing rod into the water, and quickly reeled it in.

The guy running the game booth dropped open his mouth seeing Hali caught the golden fish on her first try. “Y-you win!” The guy stuttered, still in shock. “Which one did you want?”

Hali looked at all the colorful seahorse plushies and didn’t know which one to pick. She was having trouble deciding on the purple one or the blue one. “I’ll take...the purple one!” She exclaimed. The man sighed and handed the purple seahorse plush to the young girl. Hali giggled and hugged her plushie as she ran to Willow showing her the seahorse plush. “Look what I won!” She cheered.

Willow was just coming back to get Hali a refill of her soda, and smiled proudly seeing she won one of the games at the pier. “Nice job, Hali!” Willow cheered. Hali giggled as she hugged her plushie tight. Hali then saw her brother, who looked very dizzy as Vanessa was walking by, hugging his arm tight.

“Lucas! Look!” Hali beamed shoving her seahorse plushie in front of her brother and Vanessa. Vanessa was annoyed seeing Lucas’s little sister shove the plush right in front of them. Lucas, however didn’t care he smiled and laughed before ruffling Hali’s hair.

“Nice job, Hali!” He beamed. Hali laughed, and tried to force her older brother’s hand away from her, but nope he grabbed and held her tight making her laugh harder. Vanessa gave a small glare at Hali for “rudely” interrupting her.

Willow noticed her best friend’s glare and went up to her. “Ness, you okay?” Willow asked.

“Yeah I’m fine.” Vanessa replied, still upset over Hali.

“I know you're not.” Willow replied. “You're jealous again.”

“I’m not!” Vanessa replied back, but not loud so Lucas and Hali could hear her. Willow glared back at her, and Vanessa sighed. “Fine, I’m a bit jealous of her. I’m trying to spend time with Lucas, but _he_ cares so much for _her!_ ”

Willow sighed, if she wasn’t holding two cups of soda now, she’d pull her friend into a hug. “Look, I know how attached and jealous you get with people and how it ruined your relationship with...you know.” She explained, not wanting to say the name of Vanessa’s previous relationship.

Vanessa knew what her best friend was going to say, and crossed her arms turning away. “I thought I told you not to say his name.” She reminded her friend.

“I know.” Willow sighed. “However, they are siblings. So could you at least be nice to Hali?” She asked.

Vanessa sighed, the glare was still on her face, but she nodded in agreement. “I’ll try.” Willow gave a small smile and went over to Hali to give her, her refilled soda. The latter smiled and took her soda drinking more of it.

“Don’t drink too much of it. Soda is very sugary, and you need to go to bed.” Willow reminded Hali.

“Well, you’re the one who gave me a refill.” Hali reminded the flower girl. Willow rolled her eyes knowing Hali was right, she did give her the extra soda.

A bit later, the four spent the night playing the games. Lucas had trouble winning a few and only giving Vanessa smaller plushies, while Hali was winning the games and winning big prizes. Lucas was getting a bit disappointed he wasn’t winning, and Vanessa saw that.

“May I try?” Vanessa asked.

“Sure.” Lucas replied, giving a shrug, handing Vanessa the baseball. Vanessa glared and threw the ball hard knocking down all the pins. Lucas’s eyes widen seeing Vanessa knock down all the pins in one throw. “Wow.”

“Like it?”

Lucas was speechless and nodded in reply slowly. Vanessa pointed to the white and blue bunny plush and gave it to Lucas before giving him a kiss on the cheek. The young man blushed and gave a smile to Vanessa.

“Hey!” Hali shouted. Vanessa and Lucas turned to the young girl as she pointed at something. “Could we go on that?” Vanessa’s eyes widened seeing the roller coaster Hali wanted to go on. Lucas laughed seeing that it looked fun.

“Want to do it?” Lucas asked. Hali nodded. “Let’s go!” He beamed. The two were ready to run off, while Vanessa and Willow slowly followed them behind, afraid of going on the rollercoaster.

The four waited in line, while Hali and Lucas were excited Vanessa and Willow were nervous going on this coaster. They’ve been on it before, but the results at the end of the ride were...dizzy. “You two, okay?” Lucas asked the girls, seeing them nervous.

“We’re fine.” They both squeaked in reply.

Lucas saw they weren’t fine and yet were scared. “If you guys don’t want to go, we’re not forcing you to go on.” He told them.

“W-we can go on!” Vanessa said out loud. “We’re fine, right Will?” She asked, nudging her friend.

Willow laughed nervously, “y-yeah.” She lied.

“I know you girls are not okay. You don’t have to lie to me.” Lucas told them. Vanessa and Willow were surprised that he knew they were hiding their fears.

“How did you know?” Vanessa asked.

Lucas gave a soft chuckle. “I’m not dumb, I just know when others aren’t feeling comfortable.” He explained.

“I guess we could sit this one out.” Willow said. Vanessa looked at her friend before looking at Lucas, who looked at her and her friend with concern. Vanessa however, was having trouble deciding if she should sit out with her best friend or suck it up and join Lucas and Hali on the rollercoaster.

Vanessa sighed and nodded. Just before Lucas and Hali boarded on the ride, the latter gave Vanessa and Willow all of the plushies she won before jumping in on the rollercoaster. Once the siblings boarded the ride, Hali waved bye to Vanessa as she and Lucas were lifted up on the ride. Vanessa forced a smile as she waved back to the girl, before glaring at her and marching out of the rollercoaster line.

It has been about five or so minutes and Lucas and Hali haven’t come back yet from the rollercoaster. They were back on it again after going on it the first time, and went on a few more times. After like five more times, the siblings were done with the ride.

Willow and Vanessa were waiting by the docks for the siblings. Vanessa was being impatient over Lucas and Hali having fun on the rollercoaster. The siblings came back laughing after all the fun they were having. “Sorry we took so long, Hali saw another ride and we quickly went on that before coming back here.” Lucas explained.

“It was this launcher ride, and we got launched right into the sky!” Hali exclaimed as she jumped high in the sky.

Willow giggled and ruffled Hali’s hair. “Well, sounds like you guys had fun.”

Vanessa rolled her eyes and glared. She should’ve been having fun with Lucas not Hali. “Yeah, fun.” She said sarcastically.

“Well, Hali and I are hungry so I’m going to grab some food.” Lucas replied. “You girls want anything?” He asked.

“I’m good.” Vanessa replied, she wasn’t hungry.

“Me too!” Willow replied as well.

Lucas nodded and went off to get food. “I’ll be right back, Hali.” He said as he booped his little sister on the nose. Hali giggled as she saw her brother walk off to go grab food.

Vanessa glared, but it quickly faded as she gave a smile as she walked to Hali and put her hand on her shoulder. “Hali dear, could we talk?” She asked. Hali sensed this wasn’t good, but before she could decline Vanessa pulled her aside and glared at her. “Listen here, you may be Lucas’s little sister, but I love your brother, so stop getting all snuggly with him.” She threatened.

Hali glared back. “Hey, he’s my brother, he just met you today so let me bond with my brother and you just continue being his little girlfriend.” She spat back.

Willow winced at that and went in between the girls, “Girls, calm down let’s not get feisty.”

Then the worst happened, out of anger Vanessa pushed Hali into the water. Willow gasped and glared at her best friend, “Vanessa!” Willow shouted.

“What?” Vanessa asked, turning to her friend. “She deserved it!” As Vanessa was venting to her friend, Hali popped out of the water, glaring at her. She pulled out a seashell and started mumbling a spell. Soon the water started to reach up at Vanessa, which Willow realized.

“V-Vanessa?” Willow asked, pointing down at her friend’s feet. Vanessa looked down and saw the water surrounding Vanessa before pulling her down to the water with her. She let out as a scream as Willow grabbed her in hopes of saving her best friend, but the water was too strong for them and soon the two were dragged down to the ocean. The bubbles started to foam and glow before fading away.

A bit later Lucas arrived with the food smiling and humming, but once he made it back where the girls were he saw they were gone. He heard bubbling and looked down. He put the two together and realized Hali went back into the sea and might have brought Willow and Vanessa with her.

“Oh great.” Lucas mumbled, he put the food down and took off his shirt before diving in after the girls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I can say it, the story can truly begin!!

**Author's Note:**

> I should mention this before anyone asks, Lucas/The Prince is 18 almost 19 years old, Willow/The Florist is 18, and Hali/Hat Kid is 8-9 years old.


End file.
